The Dark Fae (Grey Wolves Fanfic)
by Zutaralover98
Summary: As the wolves try to adjust and recuperate from their traumatic experiences in a fight against and envious fae and a warlock prince seeking revenge they once again come under attack. Crina and Adam, an unlikely mating of a fae and shewolf are just exploring their new relationship when Lorrelle an evil fae strikes again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I watched the gentle rise and fall of her breathing as she slept. Listened to the noise of the air coming in and out of her body; all of it was sweet music to my ears. _Mine_. I held her tighter as I thought that word. I couldn't keep out the memories of what happened tonight. They kept replaying in my mind like some sort of twisted horror movie. I know that even though I am new to this idea of mating in the consuming way that the wolves do I would not have been able to carry on if something had happened to her. Each time I think about how close I came to losing her, my heart feels like it's being shredded into pieces and my soul feels as if it is incomplete. What would I have done without her? How could I continue to live without my mate, my life, my love, and the other half to my soul? _You'll never have to find out_. I hear her beautiful voice in my mind. "I hope I don't ever have to feel like I felt tonight. I almost lost you, Crina. After I had seen what that sick psycho made the other females do, I knew I had to find you soon before you made the sacrifice yourself. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't made it there on time. You're everything to me." I say as I nuzzle her neck. I breathe deep and smell her scent; cinnamon and vanilla. She doesn't say anything more, she just holds me closer to her; telling me everything that I need to know. "Sleep, love, I will see you in the morning." I say and kiss her on the head.

The next day I woke to find her side of the bed empty. I jumped up and immediately went to the bathroom to see if she was in there. She's not here. Where is she? I can't help it, my protective instincts kick in after not seeing her for months I need her, and I need to see her, to be with her. Yet, she is not in our room. Where could she have gone? I put on some jeans and a t-shirt and open the door to our room in the Romanian pack mansion. I look up and down both ways of the hall. I decide to go right, thinking as soon as she woke she might've been hungry and gone to the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen I find Sally, Jacque and Jen sitting and eating hot chocolate. "Hey, have you guys seen Crina by any chance?" I can't seem to find her anywhere. "Uh...I'd love to help you play this game of cat and mouse, but how about you use this useful thing called the mate bond and talk to her?" Jen says in her usual sarcastic tone. "I've already tried. She's blocking me." I tell her as I begin to pace around the room. Where could she be? Why is she blocking me when she knows that Peri's insane sister is still lurking about? Jacque gets up from her seat and walks closer to me. "Hey, don't worry about her. Crina's a big girl, she can handle herself just fine." She says as she puts a comforting hand on my arm. I try and am discreet about me gently shrugging her hand off of my arm. I know she's only trying to help, but she's not my mate. The feel of any other than Crina is wrong. "I know, it's just that after a day like yesterday you'd think that she wouldn't block me like this. I'm so stupid for letting her out of my sight. What if she needs me again and I'm not there? I'm such a failure as a mate." I say as I sit down and put my head in my hands. "Don't say that." I hear a voice say from the doorframe. Not just any voice; Crina's voice. "Crina. Where have you been? Why did you block me?" I asked as I walked up and pulled her into my arms. I couldn't stand not having her near me after being away from her for so long "I went for a walk. I wanted some time to think and I didn't want to disturb your sleeping with my thoughts. I didn't mean to worry you." She says, her words muffled as she speaks into my chest. _It's ok. I may have sort of overreacted just a bit._ She just raises a single brow at me when I say a bit. _A bit? Seems like you were ready to send out a whole search party._ She says as she burrows her head more into my chest. I just grab her hand and lead us away from the prying eyes that are in the kitchen_. Next time you go for a walk you wake me up and take me with you._ I say into her mind as we reach our room. I know that as a werewolf she is strong and can take care of herself, but I still worry. I have never felt anything like I feel for Crina; I don't ever want to lose her. So, even if it means me being an overbearing caveman to keep her safe then that's what I'll be. She just ignores me and walks into the room, with me trailing close behind. As soon as I walk into the room I feel her push me up against the closed door. She leans in and kisses me. Crina's kisses taste like pure heaven, like sweet honey and lilacs. I get so lost in her beautiful soft sweetness. I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her up, with her legs surrounding me. I move us over to the bed, warning bells sound off in my head as we get to a place that I know we won't be able to come back from. With great strength I wrench my mouth from Crina's and rest my forehead against hers. Our heaving breathes becoming one, as we tried to gain control of ourselves. We both agreed that we would not go to the next level until we were properly bound and mated. Though the act of stopping was physically painful, I made sure to stay by our promise. I moved to Crina's side and just held her. Listened to her breath, basking in the rightness of my mate. Just when we were both dosing off to sleep we heard a giant crash come from a few doors down from us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hear the crashing noise coming from a few doors down form us in the mansion. As soon as I hear it I jump up and look at Adam. We both immediately get out of bed and run down toward the noise that we heard. It came from Peri's temporary room in the mansion, for her to recuperate after the long night that we had yesterday. Some powerful force has blown through the door to the room. We run into the room to see if anyone is badly injured. When we get inside, there is no one in the room. No Peri. I could've sworn that she had decided to stay over tonight. I begin to worry, knowing that her maniac sister that is intent on destroying her is still lurking about. I hear the other pack members that also heard the crash behind us as they entered the battered remains of Peri's temporary room. When our alpha, Vasile enters the room we can feel the waves of power rolling off of his body as he commands to know what is going on. I try and fight the urge to immediately drop to my knees, but his power is too strong. He is still on edge after losing his mate last night, due to Peri's crazy sister. Although I try as hard as I can nothing can stop me from kneeling and bearing my neck to my alpha. Adam does the same, even though he is not Canis Lupus. Vasile is easily the most powerful alpha in the entire world, with great strength, leadership and judgment. Yet at this particular moment he is barely in control of his wolf. "What has happened here? Where is Peri?" he asks as he gains control of his wolf. "We do not know, Vasile. When we arrived here the room was in shambles and there was no sign of Peri anywhere." I answer as I stand up from my kneeling position. "It must be Lorelle. Adam, can you track them?" Vasile asks as he turns to me.

Adam

I try and sense Lorelle or Peri's magical trail, but come up short. "I can't find anything." Whatever trail there was, we've already missed it, either that or Lorelle is somehow masking it. I have no idea how she could possibly accomplish that, but I know that her hatred for her sister has made her do some insane things. I look at Crina and think all over again how close I came to losing her because of Lorelle's insane and unreasonable hatred for her sister. I turn around and see the look on the alpha's face; I can tell that he's concerned about Peri. "We must find her. She has proven time and time again that she is a friend to the wolves. Adam, can you think of any place that Lorelle would take Peri?" I try and think like a manic rogue fae and figure out where I would go if I were on the run. I have lived many centuries and seen many things and learned of terrible realms with terrible creatures. The only place that came to my mind at the moment was the worst place in existence. This place could make you see things, your deepest darkest fears. Sometimes even things that you didn't know you feared until they came alive right in front of your eyes. The In-Between. Recently my mate and I have had some uh…run ins with this particular place. But knowing Lorelle, she wouldn't take her there, seeing as we know the way out. Where else could she be? It's weird, as I try to think about another place that they could've gone I keep getting this feeling like I'm coming close to something and then I just blank on it and forget what I was last thinking. I look up at my alpha and answer honestly "I have no idea where she could've taken Peri, alpha." But for some odd reason as soon as I said that the words sounded false. Like a lie that I had no intention of coming out, that just left my mouth, like word vomit. _What is happening to me? _I question myself. And then I hear the voice. Not the voice of my mate, not the one voice other than mine that belonged there. It was _her _voice. Lorelle.

Chapter 3

Crina

Ever since what happened in Peri's room Adam has been acting strange. He's blocked me from his mind and keeps running his hands through his hair, a thing he does when he's nervous or anxious. I stare at him as he looks quietly out the window. The room is dead silent; the only sounds that can be heard are our breaths in and out. I stand up and gently place a hand on his shoulder. As soon as I touch him I feel the tense muscles in his shoulders relax and hear his sigh of contentment. I smile slightly, knowing that even though he's acting strange he still reacts the same when I touch him. "Adam, please, what's wrong? Why are you keeping me out?" I try and keep the hurt out of my voice, but from the look on his face I'm not doing a good job. He opens his mouth as if to speak, then quickly shuts it with a confused look on his face, as if he wanted to say something but physically could not. "I just…need some time alone for now. I'm gonna go for a walk" he says as he stands. When he stands my hand slowly falls off of his shoulder. I try to keep my feelings shielded from our mental bond as I feel the hurt of rejection come over me. I am his mate, the other half to his soul, his equal, he should be confiding in me, not keeping me in the dark. I want to voice these things, but deep down I am still afraid of the hurt his rejection will cause me. So, instead I watch, sad and dejected as the only man that I will ever love walks out of our room, confused and lonely. I sigh and sit down on the bed. _Oh Great Luna, if we cannot communicate so early on in our relationship how can this ever last?_ I ask the Great Luna, the creator and the protector of the Canis Lupus.

Adam

I can feel the hurt that Crina radiates as I leave the room. It takes all of my willpower to leave her there, alone and hurt. But I have to figure out what's happening, how can I hear Lorelle's voice in my head? What's happening? _You really don't know, do you?_ I feel a cold chill race down my back as I hear her voice. _You, my dear High Fae have been put under a spell._ What? How could that be? When? _Oh, remember your brief stay in the In-Between? When you were all alone and defenseless? That's when. _No. It couldn't have been…_how could that be you wonder? Don't worry about the specifics; just know that it has happened. And ever since this little spell has been placed on you I have had you completely under my control. I'm using you as a sort of spy. This way I know everything that the wolves are planning and will always be a step ahead, without putting myself in danger. As for you, you cannot breath a word of this to anyone. When I say anyone, I mean anyone, including your precious mate. Why all the secrecy? As you know, there are vast amounts of realms and infinite worlds within these realms. My goal is to find the opening to the world that belongs to the Dark Fae. _


End file.
